Abandoned
by Troth
Summary: After Spectra leaves Gus to die, Gus begins to question his loyalty to him
1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered up. Below him was a cold hard ground. He tried to move, but he whimpered when he felt pain spread all over his body. Someone moved closer. A guard.

"He's up!" the guard announced. Footsteps headed toward him.

"Ah, Gus Grav. It seems as if you've awaken." said a voice. Gus 's head was spinning. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. The pain was to great for him to try to sit up.

"Wh-Where am I?" Gus managed to spit out. The guard and the new man glanced at each other.

"There's no way you could have forgotten. Remember, you came here to try to conquer my species? With that dreaded Spectra Phantom...?" It all came back to him in a spilt second.

* * *

_They landed on the blue planet with no problem. A crowd gathered around the ship, bewildered. Gus could see a devious smile form on Spectra's lips. The door to the ship opened, and Spectra walked out. Gus followed him. He looked around, seeing children and women. He held his breath for a second; he was beginning to hesitate. A man (the leader, Gus supposed) come out of the crowd. _

_"Who are you?" he asked, curiously. Spectra looked back at Gus and whispered,_

_"Lets give them a show." They activated their gauntlets and released their bakugan. Screams came from the crowd. The man stared in awe at them. _

_"I've never seen those kinds of bakugan before..." he whispered._

_'Sir, get out of the way!" shouted a woman with red hair. She pulled him out of the way and led him to safety. Not that it would do any good. They would find him eventually, and he would suffer greatly. Men shouted at the women and children to run away, to hide. They released their own bakugan. According to Spectra, these bakugan would be no match for them. Spectra activated Helios's ability and laughed as it brought one bakugan down. You can be so cruel, thought Gus to himself. He was about to activate Vulcan's ability when suddenly Vulcan collapsed. Gus was surprised. In one blow, his bakugan was knocked down._

_"Well do something!" scowled Spectra. Gus snapped out of it and activated his ability. Only, it didn't work. _

_"My bakugan's ability cancels out yours," the red haired girl said, appearing above Vulcan with her bakugan. More men arrived, more bakugan. _

_"Cover me!" Spectra barked at Gus. Since Vulcan's abilities were canceled that meant take all the blows for him. Gus winced every time Vulcan suffered a wound._

_"He's going to die!" gasped Gus, jerking his head to Spectra. Spectra was going back inside the ship._

_"You've been a good servant, but now it's time to part ways." The ships door shut closed and it began to power up. You're leaving me, Gus shouted in his head. After everything I've given up for you? As the ship left the planet's atmosphere, Vulcan sank to his knees. Gus knew there was nothing he could do. One of the blasts missed Vulcan and hit Gus instead, making him cough out blood. Is this the end? He wondered that as he closed his eyes._

* * *

"You're the leader," said Gus. The man nodded.

"My name is Ari, not that you care. By the way, you seem to have a great friend," he said, mockingly. Gus groaned and let out a chuckle.

"He's not my friend. Never was. Now he's just a cruel master." Ari rocked back and forth.

"Well let me give you a deal. If you swear to no longer be loyal to that Spectra, you can leave." Gus stared at him.

"That's it? You don't think I'll go back to him?" Ari smiled.

"I doubt after what he has done to you...that you want to go back." Gus grinned back.

"How odd that someone knows nothing about me would be so right."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone turned their heads as Spectra Phantom, their leader, walked in the room. They expected at any moment for Gus to come running after his master. When that didn't happen, a moment of confusion appeared on their faces.

"Where's your lapdog, Spectra?" Mylene questioned. Not that she cared. Spectra thought for a moment.

"Probably dead," he said. "Yup, most likely dead." The Vexos exchanged glances.

"Well, what happened?" Lync asked, curious. A smile appeared on Spectra's face.

"I left him for dead. He was a good servant and all, but I didn't have a choice." Lync was speechless. "What?"

* * *

Gus ignored all the glares he was getting. Though they had every reason to hate him, he wasn't going to let it get to him. He stopped in front of a forest. Where would he go? Where COULD he go was a better question. Certainly not back to Vexos. Not that he had any way to get to them. Gus collapsed on his knees and groaned loudly. Damn it, he thought. Spectra can go to hell! Someone's hand grabbed Gus's shoulder.

"Get a grip." Gus turned around. There stood a boy, who looked about 19, with silver hair. Gus suddenly realized he had been crying. Ashamed, Gus tried to walk away. "Whoa wait! Where are you going?" The boy followed Gus into the forest.

"Don't follow me!" Oh great he saw me crying. Gus cringed.

"Don't be like that! I already know for a fact you have nowhere to go." Gus slowed down. "You can stay at my place if you want." Gus turned to the boy.

"But...why? I attacked your home..." The boy shrugged.

"I just want to be nice. Plus you don't seem like a bad guy." Yeah right... "What's your name?"

"Gus...Gus Grav. Yours?"

"Sai. My last name isn't important. Well lets go to my house!" Sai grabbed Gus's arm and dragged him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday was my last day of school ^-^ my friends and I went to the beach and I ended up sick -_- anyway Here's chapter 3

* * *

Hydron was outraged over the loss of the subterra brawler Gus. He let out his anger on Spectra, shouting at him and threatening him. However Spectra was not trembling in fear as Hydron had hoped. Hydron growled in frustration.

"Is there a 100% chance that Gus is actually dead?" Spectra felt a chill down his spine, which has never happened before.

"I...it's a good chance but...no guarantees." Spectra managed. After a moment or two Hydron began to chuckle. What would happen if Spectra were to go back?

"Go get him. Gus is a tough one," said Hydron smiling. Spectra hid his resentment and bowed.

"Yes, my prince," he snarled.

* * *

"So why are you following Spectra?" asked Sai.

"It's none of your business." said Gus, already annoyed. The last thing he wanted to think about was Spectra and the Vexos. Maybe he should leave...

"Oh, you're sensitive." Gus grabbed a nearby can and threw it at Sai's head.

"Will you shut up!" Sai casually caught the can and threw it aside. He watched the younger boy glaring at him. He seemed like a perfect candidate.

"Gus, I'm sorry. I know you're feeling betrayed right now. But I think you can help me. And also get your revenge." Gus raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" Sai held his hand out.

"Why don't you join me in taking down the Vexos. They need to be brought to justice." Gus stared at his hand for a while. Suddenly screams could be heard from outside. Sai jumped out and looked out the window. "We've got really bad company!" Sai exclaimed looking back at Gus.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster

Also please check at my deviantart. My username is trothisthename


	4. Chapter 4

Sai grabbed his backpack and ran outside. Gus looked out the window and was instantly filled with disgust. It was Spectra, attacking the city with his usual calm face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Vulcan, smiling. This time, he was going to take down Spectra. Gus threw Vulcan into the air as he walked out of Sai's house. Once he was in his true form he put his left hand to the ground, waiting for Gus to climb on.

"No one leaves me for dead," scowled Gus. Vulcan smashed into Helios, earning a grunt from the dragon. Spectra, for a moment, was shocked but regained his cool.

"I was waiting for you to show up, Gus." He said, smirking. Gus glared at him. "I know your mad about me leaving you, but you understand I had no choice, right?"

"Just burn in hell!" shouted Gus. Vulcan tried to slammed his fist into Helios's gut, but Helios grabbed his fist just in time. Vulcan's fists flew off his hands and threw Helios into the air.

"Enough of this nonsense, Gus!" barked Spectra. "I'm taking you back even if I have to drag you back half dead!" Helios let out a painful roar, and Spectra jerked his head around. It was Sai with his Bakugan.

"Sorry but Gus doesn't want to go back." Sai said mockingly. Spectra sighed in frustration.

"Helios, take this bastard out." Fire erupted out of Helios's mouth. Vulcan appeared in front of Sai and a shield formed around his hands, blocking the fire.

"Hey, I could have taken him!" complained Sai. Gus ignored him and locked eyes with Spectra. It was going to take a lot to defeat Spectra, but he had to. The two giants slammed into each other. For a second they seemed to be evenly matched. Helios bit into Vulcan's shoulder.

"Vulcan!" shouted Gus, as cracks began to appear on his shoulder. Suddenly Gus found the end of a gauntlet pointing at his forehead.

"You should give up now before I break your Bakugan." said Spectra calmly. He pulled out a card and waited a moment, to allow Gus to answer.

"Slam him to the ground, Vulcan!" ordered Gus. Vulcan let out a roar as he slammed Helios to the ground. Helios released his grip on Vulcan's shoulder, growling. Spectra activated the card, and Vulcan was engulfed in flames. Damn he's powerful.

"You didn't actually expect to actually defeat me did you?" Spectra chuckled as Vulcan collapsed. An explosion of pain appeared on Gus's head as he landed on the floor. His vision began to blur. Shit shit shit... His hand felt something hot and wet. Blood. "Come on Gus, lets go home!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sai witness the horror as it unfolded. Watching the damn Spectra (as he called him) approach the defeated Gus was too much. This was a member he was not planning to lose. Sai jumped off his Bakugan, landing in between the two Vexos. Spectra stopped, analyzing him. He smirked and out came out the sword from his gauntlet.

"I thought I told you," said Sai, also activating his sword, "he doesn't want to go back." The leader of the Vexos titled his head a little.

"It not really his choice" Sai took a swing at the brawler, just barely missing his head. Spectra took note of the fact that the boy had an impulse to kill. Why shouldn't Spectra return the impulse? While they fought, Gus was laying on the floor losing blood fast. He could barely make out the two blurs going back and forth at each other. Was he going to die like this? Pretty pathetic, he thought. His eyes widened, and he threw up blood. Sai made the mistake of looking back. Spectra took advantage of this and whacked the back of his head with his gauntlet. Sai landed on the floor with a loud THUD. Spectra put away his gauntlet and kicked Sai out of the way. Hiding, a small girl and a boy a bit older than Spectra watch the brawler. Carefully planning what to do. Sai rolled over and made eye contact with the boy, mouthing "hurry". The little girl bit off the top of a can, then threw it to where the three brawlers where. Smoke engulfed them, and the boy ran into the smoke, the little girl behind him. He found a body laying on the floor. Obviously, Gus. Spectra's cursing could be heard, but it seemed to be far away. Someone grabbed the boy's arm. Sai. He picked up the little girl, the boy taking Gus, and escaped the smoke.

"Nice work, Jack." Jack let a small smile form on his lips.

* * *

When the smoke cleared up, Spectra found himself alone. A small puddle of blood was near him. Spectra growled in frustration. What could he do? It seemed as if Gus and the other boy were long gone. Should he lie to Hydron, say that Gus really was dead? It seemed like the only option. He then returned to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gus woke up, all he saw was two black eyes.

"Hi!" Sai exclaimed. Gus, more uncomfortable than ever, shoved him off needing the space. He suddenly became aware of the people staring at him. There were four people (not including Sai). "Let me introduce you to my team," Sai walked up to a boy also with black hair. "This is Jack. He's the oldest." The boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had two bright golden eyes, underneath the left eye was a long scar. Jack wore a black tank top, with black pants, and long white boots. He looked about 21. Sai moved on to a little girl. "This little cutie's name is Anne." Her white hair, that stopped at her shoulders, bounced up and down as she giggled. She had white eyes to match her hair. Anne wore a red sweater that was way too big for her. She had a black dress and looked about 8 or 9. "This is Jane. She's our healer." Sai pointed to a girl who looked about 14. She had long red hair, which was in a braid. Her red eyes where behind big round glasses. She wore a lab coat. "And last but not least, this is Simon." Simon had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had sorta square glasses. He wore a blue coat with black pants. On his right hand was a watch. Simon looked about Gus's age, if not a bit older.

"Hi! Pleased to meet you!" Simon grinned. Sai posed dramatically. "And of course, I'm the leader!" Gus began to laugh. It seemed like ages since he last laughed.

"You're joking!" Gus said, in between the laughs. He had assumed that Jack was the leader. He did seem like the leadership type. Sai pouted.

"Aw don't be like that." Gus rubbed his head. "Oh, Jane fixed your head. You should have seen her face, when we brought you here half dead." Gus looked around.

"And where is here?" The place looked very nice. It looked nothing like Sai's home.

"Oh, we're on our spaceship. Neat, huh?" Gus began to feel dizzy. His head was beginning to hurt. He struggled to get up. When he was about to fall over, Jack and Sai caught him.

"I think...I need to..." said Gus weakly. Then he vomited on the floor. Anne squealed and hid behind Jane.

"Uh um," stammered Jane, her cheeks flushed, "You're not completely fine yet! You have to take it easy."

"I'll take note of that." Simon came over with a mop and bucket, and flashed a grin at Gus. For some reason that annoyed him. Jack and Sai lead Gus to a chair.

"So um do you remember my offer?" asked Sai, suddenly becoming shy. Offer? Gus thought back when he was in Sai's house before Spectra attacked. That he was the perfect candidate. Gus was silent for a moment.

"What exactly am I agreeing to?" He said, finally. The group glanced at each other, then looked at Sai.

"Well..." He began, "to join our group against the Vexos..." Gus crossed his arms.

"So basically you're just like the resistance." Sai shrugged. Jane spoke up.

"There were about twenty of us but..." Her voice faltered and the floor suddenly seemed to be very interesting.

"They were killed." Anne said, casually. "We're what's left." Gus glanced at Anne. What sort of horrors had she been through?

"You killed them." said Jack, speaking for the first time. Sai's face became grim and looked for a way to avoid a fight.

"Not-Not necessarily you!" Sai let out a sigh. "Our group was almost killed off by the Vexos. To be honest we never fought you or that damn Spectra. It was the other members." Everyone's face seemed to have softened. "We need everyone we can get..." Gus stayed silent. Their faces looked pretty worn out, especially the little girl. What if he said no? Where could he go? Gus finally found his answer.

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack took Sai's arm and dragged him out of Gus's earshot. Sai trembled a little as Jack's golden eyes glared at him.

"This is a big mistake." Jack only spoke when it was important. "He's a Vexos." Sai glanced back at the room where the others were.

"Not anymore. They left him for dead. He's not loyal to them anymore." Sai said, defending Gus. Jack sighed and began to walk away.

"I'll follow you through thick and thin no matter what, but I'm only saying what I believe is true." He left Sai to his thoughts.

The others didn't think like Jack did. They welcomed him, having no doubts that he wouldn't betray them. Even if they had known him for a day. Was it because the Vexos had hurt him just like they hurt them?

Sai had started the group when the Volt killed his family when they defied Zenoheld. Sai wasn't home at the time, so when he came home he was shocked. His poor family had no weapons nor Bakugan to defend themselves with. Sai's little sister seemed to have the quickest death, since she was headless when he found her.

Sai found Jane, sitting on the floor of what was left of her house. Her family was also killed, by Zenoheld's guards. She survived, because she hid in the panic room. So when Sai offered her to join him, she immediately said yes.

Jack was found almost dead on the road. Jane nursed him back to health, but it seemed as if his memory was almost completely gone. All he remembered was his name and Mylene's face. He assumed she had caused everything that happened to him, whatever it was.

Anne's brother, Rei, had joined Sai. When he died Anne found Sai and begged for him to let her join. She wanted to avenge him.

Simon's parents are loyal to Zenoheld. When Simon discovered the truth about the Bakugan, he ran away from home. Jack found him starving while he was looking for members to recruit. Unlike the others though, he's a vestal.

* * *

Gus stared at the Ships coordinates. The Vestal Palace. His "teammates" seem too weak to try and take the Vexos out. But they now might have a chance, because Gus knew the Vexos skills very well. Sai happily appeared next to Gus.

"Hello!"

"You're too close!" Sai chuckled and examined Gus's expression.

"I know we may seem weak but trust me! We're really tough. We won't go down without a fight!" Gus walked off.

"Ah, that's good."

When they reached the palace, Gus would take Spectra on himself. He'd do anything for revenge. Because no one left Gus Grav for dead.

* * *

To Be Continued in the sequel :D


End file.
